


我的新娘-3

by Hsiangss



Category: TinCan-Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hsiangss/pseuds/Hsiangss





	我的新娘-3

Metthanan大宅後花園裡的小木屋

為了不讓他們的少爺知道，所以他們只能夠將人安頓在小木屋，因為是女生，Edward、Leo不方便協助，Emily剛剛費不少力氣，才將女裝打扮的Can扶進來。

此時Edward、Emily、Leo三人站在床邊看著昏睡中的Can。

“人有了，接下來要怎麼做才能讓少爺接受她？”Emily理理自己身上因為扶Can弄亂的衣服。

“Leo，你有什麼好方法嗎？”Edward轉頭問著自家鬼點子最多的兒子。

“為了不讓少爺把人趕出去，為了不讓少爺有應變的機會。我已經幫他們二個都準備好了，只要讓他們都吃下去，生米煮成熟飯，我就不相信少爺這種負責任負到底的個性，會始亂終棄！”從跟商隊接觸的時候，Leo就已經預先想好各種可能性了，要把二個從沒見過的人送作堆，最快的方法，就是生米煮熟飯！他亮了亮手上的一小包東西。

“一定要這樣嗎？”Emily替躺在床上的Can有點擔心，也怕少爺接受不了，那豈不是多了對怨偶嗎？

“奶媽，不然妳覺得，還有更好的方法嗎？”Leo回。

“為了能讓少爺可以早點傳宗接代，也只能照Leo說的話做了。Emily妳明早做一桌菜，每道菜都放一點，送進來小木屋這裡，讓小姐吃。少爺那邊的早餐，也放一點進去，只要他們吃的劑量不多，就不會有什麼問題。等少爺吃完早餐，我們就把他送到這裡，把他們關在房裡一天，等少爺轉換前再進來把他接走，就沒有問題了。”事已至此，Edward也只能這麼做了！

 

Can是被餓醒的…

當他醒來時，看著陌生的天花板，有一、二秒的空白，直到整個人醒來，他撫著空空的肚子，想坐起來，發現自己全身無力，躺了很久力氣慢慢才回來。

他緩慢下床，扶著傢俱才來到放著食物的桌子，他坐下來看著好幾道菜，口水都快流下來，他拿起筷子挾起其中一道吃下去，瞪大眼睛…這是他長這麼大吃過最好吃的菜！

沒多久，桌上的佳餚都被他一掃而空…

飽餐一頓後，Can坐著休息，但過不了多久，他的身體開始發熱，熱到他開始脫著身上的衣服，只剩下內衣，但是熱的感覺不斷冒上來，他以為自己發燒了，所以又回到床上躺著，但是下腹傳來陣陣異樣感，又是怎麼回事？

Tin吃完早餐後，被Edward請到花園來看洋桔梗目前的情況，沒多久Tin也開始發覺自己身體發熱、冒汗，Edward就在等藥效發作，看見少爺神情不對，他立即扶Tin到小木屋，當Tin進到小木屋後，Leo馬上出現，把門給鎖了起來。

“Edward，在幹什麼，快把門打開！”Tin聽到鎖門聲，他隨及回頭，拍著門。

“少爺，對不起為了您好，請到裡面待著。”Edward不敢說太明白。

“少爺，抱歉吶，對您的早餐動了手腳，然後裡面小姐吃的飯菜，我們也同樣放了點東西，就先委屈二位在裡面待一天，晚上我會來接您的。”Leo直接挑明說了，希望晚上見到少爺時，他不會被扒層皮。

“開門…快放我出去…不然你們…就死定了！”Tin不斷拍著門，藥效快速竄滿全身，令他有些站不住。

“少爺，晚上的事，晚上再說，您先解決眼前的問題吧，爸我們快走，別打擾少爺洞房花燭日！”Leo說完，急忙拉著父親逃離現場。

 

Tin暗自罵著，可惡！自己太大意了，原以為上個月讓對方看到自己可怕的樣子，嚇跑對方，Edward他們就會放棄，為他找尋結婚對象。沒想到，他們這次居然連這種招數都用上了，Tin忍著下腹的騷動，走進小木屋裡的房間。

床上躺了個人，背對自己，Tin看了桌上的數個空盤，食物全被吃完，那…她還好嗎？看樣子她的情況可能會比自己還要嚴重…

“小姐…妳還好嗎？”Tin走到床邊，壓抑自己的聲音。

“嗚…”

“小姐…”Tin以為對方沒聽到他喊她，所以再叫一次，手也伸過去搖搖她的肩膀。

“救我…”Can轉身，意志在渙散當中，眼前人，他已看不清楚，一雙圓圓的眼睛充滿水氣。

“妳…Candy…”Tin呆傻住，眼前的女孩，有那麼一點點像Candy。

“嗯…”Can聽見有人喊他以前的名字，不自覺回應。

Tin撫上她的臉，加上她的回應，他伏下身吻上她的唇。

渴望被碰觸的Can，在Tin親他時，不自覺伸出雙手勾住Tin的脖子，Tin順勢爬上床，整個人跨在她身上，手臂撐在她的頭邊，雙手伸進她發裡固定住她的頭，品嘗她口中的美味。

因為情欲，Tin輕易地將舌頭探進她的嘴裡，與她的舌頭糾纏，吸吮她口中一切甜蜜，這一吻讓Tin失去平時的克制力，他的一雙大手開始在她身上游走，輕撩起腰際上的衣服，撫著她的腰間，柔嫩的觸感，令Tin發狂，愛撫的動作逐漸往上，卻摸到一片平坦…

Tin猛然起身，扯掉她頭上的假髮，扒開她的上衣，跟自己一樣的身體，是男的！！！

“說！是誰叫你打扮成女生的？”Tin緊掐住Can下巴，雙眼犀利盯著他看。

“商隊有…營火表演…老闆叫我一定…要穿女裝跳舞…我也不想這樣……救我…求你了…好熱…”Can眼迷蒙，小手在空中胡亂揮著，碰著了Tin的衣服，無力地扯著，求他救自己。

“你叫什麼名字？”

Can無意識碰到Tin，雖然是隔著衣服，摩擦到肌膚的觸感，那感覺真是該死的好，他的理智瀕臨崩潰邊緣…

“Can…”

略帶甜度的聲音，衝破著Tin最後一道防線！

“這是你求我的…”Tin低頭粗暴地吻向Can。

Tin的吻帶著懲罰意味，將怒氣發洩在Can身上，他在Can的頸、鎖骨落下密密麻麻的吻痕，接著來到Can胸前二點，他舔舐其中一個，另一個則用手指畫圈似挑弄著。

“嗯…啊…”Can從沒被人這樣愛撫著的身體，他弓身更接近Tin，想得到Tin更多的觸摸。

Can的呻吟聲，不斷刺激Tin，令他越發瘋狂，他的大手已伸向Can的褲子，一把將其脫下，因藥效及方才Tin的撫摸，Can下身已濕，當Tin抓住小Can上下擼動，Can倒吸口氣，滿足似地發出更多的呻吟。

Tin脫下自己的褲子，拉了Can的手探向自己的身下，Can常年勞動之下，他的手掌帶有些許薄繭，Can的手指只是摸著小頭，足以讓Tin發出低吼……令他再次失控！

Tin壓在Can身上，雙手快速擼動二人已發燙的下身，Can受不了這樣的刺激先行繳械，Tin將Can射出的白濁液體，沾滿手指伸向Can後穴。

“啊…”異物感侵入讓Can叫了一聲。

Tin手上的動作不停，再增加一指進入，嘴巴則朝Can耳後的敏感點進攻，試圖讓他更加放鬆。

稍後，Tin覺得可以了，他也忍不下去，便將Can雙腿分開到最大，抓住自己的碩大，貼近Can後穴，在穴口打圈挑逗著，然後緩緩進入。

“好痛…不要…你出去…”後庭被巨大入侵，痛楚襲擊，Can開始哭著搖頭，推著Tin的身體，抗拒他的進入。

“你忍著點…”Tin，被夾的好痛，又不想此時抽出，於是加重挑逗Can胸前二點，加深接吻的力道，試圖移轉Can的注意力。

漸漸地Can不再抗拒自己，Tin開始慢慢挺動身體，深入的感覺很美妙，他沉醉在Can的身體裡。

“啊…嗚…嗚…”痛！令Can流淚，但藥效讓他更加想要被人疼愛著。

Tin在Can身上規律抽動、探索，身下的人是那麼的緊，發出的聲音又是那麼甜膩，Tin忘卻他的性別，只想好好引領彼此登上高峰。

“啊啊…”Tin撞擊到某個小點，讓Can嬌喘，驚呼不已。

Tin知道他找到可以讓他興奮的點了，便不停朝那個點進攻，連續攻擊下，Can射了，Tin看到Can被自己插射，那勾人的臉，讓Tin沉醉、瘋狂撞擊，隨後他將欲望射入Can體內…

Tin滿意地退出，躺在Can身旁，大口喘氣，正當他閉眼休息時，像貓爪般的小手朝自己的胸膛伸來。

“不夠…Can還要…”

Tin身上的藥效已退得差不多，但Can掃光所有飯菜，不知吃進多少藥，此時的他縱然已經發洩二次，但仍覺得不夠，他迷迷糊糊爬上Tin身上，胡亂撫著Tin的胸膛，小嘴學著方才Tin為他做的那樣，親著、舔著，輕柔的動作再次撩起Tin的欲望，他翻身將Can壓在身下，低頭吻住Can，他不介意再要一次…

最後在Can不斷索求下，Tin一次又一次要了他……

夜晚降臨，Tin站在床邊，看著被他操到暈過去的小傢伙，他才幾歲？15？16？要不是藥的關係，Tin不會向這麼小的人下手。

白皙的臉，纖長的睫毛，粉嫩雙唇，滑順肌膚，怎麼看都像女孩子，難怪看到他的那一瞬間，會讓自己誤認他是Candy。

Tin自嘲一下，自己怎麼會將他看成是Candy？是太過於思念她了嗎？

眼前這個男孩子，該怎麼辦？

Tin不知道…

身後的開門聲，拉回Tin的思緒，他快速拉起被子，蓋在Can身上，轉身離去。

 

回到大宅，Tin坐在大位上，眼直視著面前低著頭的Edward三人。

“你們知道你們幹了什麼好事嗎？”Tin冷著語氣說，手指還不停敲著椅子上的扶手。

“少爺，對不起，我們只想讓您早日生下繼承人。”在場三人，就屬Edward最大，只好由他來說。

“少爺您放心，那位小姐是從旅外商隊找來的，見識廣，不會…”Leo解釋，卻被Tin搶了話。

“你們為什麼這麼衝動！難道就不怕出了什麼事嗎！還有Leo你確定，他是小姐？”Tin這一吼，三人的頭更低了。

“少爺對不起，我們太心急了…”

“為什麼都不跟我商量，就自做主張？眼裡還有我這個少爺嗎？”

Tin這一吼，三人的頭更低了。

“還有Leo你確定，他是小姐？”

“不是嗎？”Leo呆了，不是小姐難不成是男的嗎？

“你們被騙了，他是男的。”

“什麼！”Edward、Emily同時驚呼，那今天少爺是怎麼…

“敢騙我，我去找他們算帳！”Leo說完就趕著找商主算帳。

“不必了，人估計早跑了。”

“少爺，他們這是騙婚啊！”

“算了，Leo你去找醫生來幫Can看一下傷口，醫生請來你就在屋外守著別進去，奶媽到小木屋為Can清理身子，我累了。”Tin交待完起身就要往他的房間走。

傷口？三人，你看我、我看你，不懂少爺說的話，但他們還是照Tin說的去執行。

等醫生來為Can看之後，他們才知道他們做錯了什麼…


End file.
